A New Foe
by Suicune Dragonia
Summary: Ansem was destroyed, but now the heartless have found a new master. Zahara and her friends must find and defeat him before it's too late. Lost of OCs, better summary inside.


SD: Mah gawd. Oo How long has it been since I've done anything?

Liaza:...A year or so, you lazy bum.

SD: Oops? Well, this is one of three new story ideas.Well, next is the full summary. And beware; this story has many OC characters. Don't like it? Don't read.

* * *

Summary: Ansem has been destroyed... But the worlds have not yet been revived. Zahara, princess of her world, has been wandering for two years in search of the reason behind this. She runs into two of her old friends, whom she thought were both dead. Soon, the heartless begin to attack again. Now, when the old heroes join forces with the new, will Zahara and her friends be able to defeat an old foe? 

The black creatures were running amok. The town was utterly destroyed, and many of the Drakzirians were dead. Zahara looked back to her kingdom in distress. The dragoness had sleek black scales, and a row of red spikes jutting down her back. She held in one claw a curved sword, its blade glowing with a brilliant purple-blue aura. A dragon head sat on the hilt. She looked down at her Dragon Blade, smiling fondly. Suddenly a white light flared from her room in the palace, and soon turned black. The light shown in the shape of a keyhole.. Zahara pondered this, but was thrown off balance as the ground began to shake. The earth split wide open and thunder rumbled over head. She looked to her friends, Xiana and Frizer. The two were out of breathe from all the battling going on. "What-?" The entire world seemed to blaze in a black and white light. Somehow, she was being lifted from the ground. "Hey!" She swiped at the air with her sword; it hit a thick white bubble. She looked down to see her friends now being surrounded by the evil creatures. "Xiana! Frizer!" She beat helplessly on the bubble, but it did no good. The bubble zipped through the atmosphere, and that was the last she saw of her world, and her friends..

* * *

"Any bright ideas?" Xiana asked sharply, using a simple aero spell to blast the annoying things to bits. Even if they defeated them all, they'd just fall into the darkest pits of the world.. She'd no idea why she bothered. Xiana was a lovely(or so she thought) little dragoness. Her scales were a deep shade of blue. Around her neck, in a mane sort of fashion, were several yellow lightning-shaped horns. She usually laid them against her neck, but now they were puffed out. Two doggish ears flicked back and forth behind them. She had one of these sorts of horns as each of her talons, and three on the end of her tail. One stood straight out at the edge, the other two pointing out diagonally from its base. "No. Not really. How's about we just run for it?" The other, Frizer, replied. This one had a less complex look to him. His scales were a midnight shade of blue, and instead of the spikes Zahara had, he instead had light blue fur. The fur on his head was very long, and often covered his eyes. Two wolfish ears poked out of his fur. He looked rather woman-like if you looked at him quickly, too. "Run WHERE? There's nowhere to run TO!" She snapped. "Well why'd you bother asking, then?" "I.. Oh- Ah, shut up!" The monsters leaped, and they prepared to be torn to shreds. But the only thing they felt was the sensation of being dropped. Frizer opened one eye. They seemed to be falling through pitch-blackness. "Uh, Xiana?" "Oh great. Now I have to spend eternity with _you_." "WE'RE NOT DEAD!" "Wait. We're not?" She opened her eyes. "Wonky. Where are we then..?" "Don't ask _me_." "That was rhetorical, stupid." "Oh. Oops." 

Very suddenly, they were dropped into this rushing river of stars. Xiana shrieked in surprise, much to Frizer's misfortune. He covered his sensitive ears. "Oops. Sorry." Xiana sweatdropped. Before either could speak again, they were thrust forwards through a black portal. Xiana landed face-first into a puddle of mud. Frizer slammed into a tree. "Ow.." The muttered in unison. "Where..?" "I dunno.." This wasn't their home. Xiana stood and looked around. Something rustled nearby, and she twisted in that direction. "F-frizer..?" He was too focused on something else. "Xiana, looks like we have company." Xiana twisted around to see what he was talking about. Black furred creatures armed with spears were all around them now, chattering in an odd language. Their build was like that of a lanky human, but on their heads were beaks and tufts of golden feathers.

One of them stepped forwards. His eyes were wise and strong, and he looked at them with interest. "Who are you?" He asked, voice shaky from this not often used language. Xiana wiped herself off and said, "I am Xiana of Drakziria. This one over here is Frizer, a friend of mine. Mind telling me where we are?" The creature bowed to them, and replied, "These are the Hill Plains, within which my people live. Tell me, how is it that you got here?" "Long story short," Xiana began, "our world got run over by these little black monsters, and we got sucked into some portal and ended up here. Now..we're without a home, or anything.." She plopped herself onto the ground, suddenly saddened.

The lead creature smiled at her. "Come. You may stay with us." He gestured to a nearby tunnel, and he and the others started for it. Frizer and Xiana walked a few feet behind, the dragoness grinning smugly. "Sappy act works every time." Frizer merely shook his head. "Sometimes, you scare me." "What? What'd I do?"

* * *

That was two years ago... 

Now, to the present.

Xiana scanned the pages quickly, shouting various commands. Frizer ran back and forth, bringing supplies. "Ok, we need this navigation piece, some laser shooting thingies, and one of those, and some of these.." Xiana called to the breathless dra'ook. He simply nodded, scouring for the things we needed from within the things we'd collected. "Wings, navigation system, engine, lots of other junk..." He carried everything, as best as he could, over to her. Xiana stared at her book, then got to work.

And hour or so later, she'd built a gummi ship. A rather ugly one, and quite small, but good enough for her. "Go tell Leader we're about to leave." Frizer ran to go do so. He casually slipped down the slide-like tunnels, taking those he need to enter the middle chamber. He landed easily, having grown used to this. "Leader? We're leaving soon.. Just wanted to say g'bye." From his seat in the middle of the chamber, the Leader nodded. "Farewell." He said simply, then returned to what he'd been doing. Frizer just shook his head, and flew back up the tunnel he'd come from. Leader's type were all so quiet..

"Ready?" He asked Xiana, walking up to her. "You know it." She entered her ship, leaving the book behind. Leader would find it. Frizer followed her in, and took a seat beside her. The dragoness pushed a few buttons, flipped a few switches, and the ship began to shake. "Is it supposed to do this?" Frizer pondered, kinda worried. "I dunno..." Xiana replied mildly. "Oh well, here it goes!" The ship shook harder, when finally, it blasted off. The ship soon broke through the atmosphere, and rocked through the stars.

A couple of hours later, they were both fast asleep. Not the best plan. They'd figured they'd be out in space for ages, but little did they know that their little rickety gummi ship was hurtling towards a world with brick buildings with red roofs, and many bright lights.

* * *

The folk of Traverse Town looked to the sky, calling out in surprise. Some large hunk of junk was falling from the sky towards them! How odd.. Some darted about in a panicked frenzy. Others just watched, interested in what this happened to be. One of these people was Leon. Of course, he had one hand on the hilt of his Gunblade, but he stood in place without a care in the world. Yuffie stared at him from inside the Item Shop, shaking her head. "Idiot." 

The ship shot over head, over the First District, as well as the Second. The ground shook with the sound of falling bricks, and then all was still. Leon raced towards the Third District.

* * *

"Aaaaaacckkk! Oh crap, oh crap!" Frizer was trying to pull the ship up, but it wasn't working. "YOU FELL ASLEEP?" Xiana screamed at him, shoving him aside. "So did you!" "Too bad! Help. Now!" She pulled at the wheel, but it was no use. She continued to tug, however, and ended up snapping the wheel right off. "Uh..." "We're dead." Frizer muttered, shaking his head. Xiana clinged to him in distress. "It was nice knowing you." "Uh..Xiana..?" He blushed. "Err..GACK!" She jumped away. "Great. Now I'm contaminated. Wish I could take a bath.." Frizer only shook his head again. "You're crazy. A bath? Now?" "Shut up." 

The ship twisted and flipped in the air, then finally crashed into the middle of the Third District. The two dra'ooks were sent hurtling forwards, then backwards again. Xiana was starting to feel sick. Once the ship had stopped moving, she ran outside and threw up in the debris. Frizer tripped as he stepped out of the ship, falling flat onto his face. "Oy." "Bleh. Let's never do that again.." Xiana groaned, sitting down. "Aye."

They sat there for a while, regaining their breathe. But suddenly, an odd looking creature ran into this part of the world. "Huh?" The creature had pale-ish skin, and was wearing clothing. Which was an odd sight to the two dra'ooks. The creature charged towards them, raising a very odd shaped sword. "What the heck is that thing?" Xiana rubbed her eyes. Back in Drakziria, she'd studied these things. "Whoa. It's a human!" "A human? I thought those things were make believe. You know, stories told to hatchlings to keep them in the den at night and such." "Nope. My research tells of other worlds with humans in them. And here's proof!" "Sweet!" Frizer dropped onto all fours, and padded over.

"Stop right were you are!" The human yelled, preparing to strike him if he got too close. "Ooh, it can speak! This rocks!" Frizer was totally unaware of the danger he was in, until the blade shot something from its hilt, the little metal thing darting three centimeters over the dra'ook's head. Frizer jumped in surprise and darted behind a metal slab that'd fallen from the ship. "Holy what the crap?" "HEY!" Xiana snapped, standing up on her hind feet. She stomped over to the human and shook a fist at him. Her horns had been pressed flat against her neck, but now they puffed out, making her look part-lion more than part-wolf. (A/N: Even though only male lions have manes. Too bad.) "What the heck do you think you're doing? He ain't do anything to you!" The human blinked, and lowered his sword. "Who are you?" He asked, completely ignoring what Xiana had just said. "Hey I asked you a question!" She went to punch the ugly little pale beast before her(A/N: can't believe I typed that), but Frizer grabbed her arm.

"I'm Frizer, and this is Xiana. We're from Drakziria, but our world was destroyed two years ago." He smiled lightly. "Err, sorry for wrecking your..err..town. But we came from another world in search of our old one, but it doesn't seem to have returned yet.." They both looked suddenly saddened. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Ansem was destroyed a year ago. That should have restored the balance between the worlds. Thus, you shouldn't have been able to use that gummi ship, since the world walls would have been restored, too." "Well, our world isn't back, and we traveled quite smoothly." Xiana snapped, then added, looking back at the rubble, "Well...sort of."

"Oh, this is great. Where's Sora when you need him?" The human sheathed his sword, turned, and ran. "HEY! Who's Sora? WHAT'S YER NAME?" "Name's Leon! Meet me in the Item Shop! I'll explain everything there!" "THE WHERE?" Xiana yelled, but Leon was out of earshot. "Crap. Come on." She dashed after the human. "H-hey!" Frizer followed.

After an hour or so of repetitive explanations, Xiana and Frizer finally got what was going on. "This is bad.." Leon muttered, looking out the window. "This must mean the heartless are returning, right?" Aeris asked grimly, looking towards the dra'ooks. "Prob'ly." Xiana muttered shaking her head. "But there's no use ranting about this now. Let's get some sleep.." Frizer yawned, and headed towards the hotel, which Yuffie was now directing them to. Xiana followed, pondering this all.

The following morning, Leon and the others were sitting outside the Café, await the arrival of the two dra'ooks. The two were walking casually towards the First District in silence. Bored, Frizer opened his mouth to speak. But he stopped, snapped his mouth shut, and looked at the ground. Some of the rocks seemed to be.. hopping along the ground. "Eh, wha-OOOIIIYY!" The ground shook suddenly, throwing them both backwards. "What the crap?" Xiana cried, landing on her tail. "I have no idea.. We'll see soon enough, I'd bet.." Frizer muttered, narrowing his eyes. The Two ran towards First District.

* * *

_What... What's hap__pening to me...?_

The creature held her head in pain, eyes flick red. She leaned against a building in Second District, body twisting on convulsing, changing into some monstrous version of the creature's true self.

_How... could this be..? My heartless blood lost control when Ansem died... So... how is this happening to me.. Could it be..? No, there's no chance of him returning..._

She roared out, her transformation complete. She looked up at some unseen figure, then thundered towards the First District doors.

A figure stood on a rooftop a ways away, grinning. "So it begins.." She spoke, and was gone.

* * *

The two dra'ooks burst through the doors just as the creature did. Yuffie looked up, say the monster, and spit out her coffee into the back of Leon's head, totally oblivious to this. "Holey what the crap?" She shouted, grabbing some of her little ninja star thingies. (A/N: Whatever.) Leon wiped off the back of his head in disgust, and stood. The monster strode forwards, bright red orbs locked onto Xiana and Frizer, and ignored the others. 

It's body was humongous. The beast was nearly as large as the buildings around it. It was some manner of dragon. Its scales were black, and red spikes ran along its back. Its wings were large and boney, and its tail was long, thin, and whip-like. It had long, dog-like ears, each having three raven's feathers on the tips. Everything else was basic dragon-like. Frizer looked over ay Xiana, muttering, "Does that thing look familiar to you..?" "Yeah, but.. I can't put my talon on it."

There was no time to think on it. The beast charged for them. In its tail was a staff, a Dragon's skull on it, with rubies set in its eye sockets. The dragon raised said staff over its head, protecting it. When the dragon was just feet away, it stopped, spewing black flames at the two dra'ooks. They dived out of the way just in time.Very suddenly, they heard a voice ring through their minds..

_The staff... Get the staff..._

Frizer blinked. "Huh?" Xiana wasn't paying attention. She charged for the beast, horn raised, claws ready. But the force of the voice speaking again threw her back.

_GET THE STAFF, YOU RETARDS!_

"Ok, ok! We get it!" Frizer shouted at the air. Leon and the others looked at him funny. Then they went to go help, but they ran right smack into a force field. "Great." Frizer flew in front of the dragon, trying to distract it while Xiana got the Staff. She leapt at the tail, clinging onto it as it swung and lashed about in a mad fury. The dragon roared, swatting Frizer away. Then it turned to grab Xiana. Too late. She snatched the Staff away, and jumped back. The dragon roared in defeat... And began to shrink.

The two watched as it reverted back to its actual form, and collapsed. Xiana gasped. Now... they knew who it was. "ZAHARA!" Their princess! She was alive! The two ran/flew towards her, and Xiana shook her gently. "Zahara? Oh, Zahara, wake up!" She couldn't be.. No, that's ridiculous.. But.. Xiana shook her harder. "Zahara! ZAHARA!" "...You.. don't have to yell, you know.."

Xiana blinked, then grinned. Zahara's eyes blinked open, then the princes smiled back. "Xiana..? Frizer...? Is that really you?" The two grinned, and hugged her out of happiness. "Hello, my friends."

A figure, the same from before, stood in the shadows, grinning. "These three shall lead them. Find your friends now, my chosen three. They will help you on your quest." Zahara seemed to have heard, and looked towards the figure. But she was gone. She shrugged, and stood. "Come on. We've much to speak of."

* * *

Dra'ook- Half dragon, half wolf. 

So it begins. Now, the story may be slow. The rest is role play based, since I suck at playing other people's characters. Sorry.

Liaza: Retard.

Shut up. Well, please review.


End file.
